Spongebob Squarepants : The Complete Fifteenth Season
Spongebob Squarepants : Season 15 1501 - The Second Krab - Mr.Krabs hires a new employee off a secret website but that new employee is Plankton and he gets special privleges to see the formula. Mr.Krabs resorts to hiring his brother named Lester so Plankton can be fired. Lester is in Japan and has no interest. Spongebob meanwhile keeps an eye on Plankton. 1502 - Beach Buffoons - Sandy enlists the help of Spongebob and Patrick to go ghost hunting on Goo Lagoon Beach. Unknowingly to them, The Flying Dutchman is setting up a trap for them so he can steal their souls. 1503 - Vending Our Patricks - Patrick Star gets stuck in a vending machine after losing a coin in there and Spongebob has to help him get out. 1504 - Mister Tufsy - Gary The Snail has to help a snail named Mr.Tufsy escape the clutches of the same old lady that had Gary in Have You Seen This Snail in Season 4 before the snail is doomed. 1505 - The Floating House That Floated - Squidward's house gets caught into a huge bubble with Squidward still in it and Spongebob and Patrick have to save him before he floats into Outer Space. 1506 - Mermaidman's New Job - Mermaidman is tricked into start sponsoring The Chum Bucket by Plankton. Mr.Krabs and Spongebob try to convince Mermaidman to sponsor The Krusty Krab instead. 1507 - Spiders! - Patrick Star's house gets infested with sea-spiders and he decides to learn how to be an exterminator to exterminate them out of his rock. Squidward gets some ideas involving the spiders to drive Patrick out of town. 1508 - Wonderful Cheapskates - Mr.Krabs begins a new company named Wonderful Cheapskates to get more money involving science inventions, something, Spongebob finds weird and Sandy does not approve of. 1509 - Fired Into The Insurance - After his house is caught on fire, Squidward realizes he has insurance and decides to use this as an advantage and steals all of Spongebob and Patrick's belongings to suit his needs. Gary The Snail decides to stop this. 1510 - The Fifteen Nuisances - Plankton has to visit his fifteen annoying brothers(well annoying to him, not really to us) and do chores for them. Spongebob meanwhile discovers new plans Plankton has in The Chum Bucket and must escape without Karen noticing him. 1511 - Copper Puff - Mrs.Puff has her house robbed in the dead of night which inspires her to become a police officer and she tracks the evidence leading to Spongebob's house. However, Mr.Krabs is the actual culprit and accidentally dropped some items by his frycook's home. 1512 - Dad's Day - Mr.Krabs and Pearl enter the Dad's Day competition at Goo Lagoon and have to face off in many games against Spongebob and his Dad, Patrick and his Dad and Squidward and his Dad. Similar to The Frycook Games and the Horray For Dads! book but also different. 1513 - Sandy In The Spotlight - Sandy Cheeks is recognized for her amazing scientific achievements and is honored to make an appearance at Science Con in Texas and decides to bring Spongebob as her guest but plans don't work when she realizes she has no more air helmets for Spongebob to survive the surface. 1514 - Patrick Come Back! - Patrick Star leaves town after being laughed at by Squidward for being stung by The King Jellyfish. Spongebob has to convince his best friend to come back only to see he has moved back in with his Mom and Dad, who don't want him to go back. Category:Lists Category:Episode lists